An unfortunate start
by Fuel2rock
Summary: an self insert fanfic where they are reincarnated into the naruto world as an grown civilian as a female but they where male before some complications arise with kakashi hatake
1. Chapter 1

So when people die I'm going to assume its whatever religious spiel that they have been indoctrinated to for most of there lives.

When I died that wasn't the case for me there was a brief flash of pain then what I assume being unconscious would feel like because its just blank in my memory.

I'm currently sitting down and writing this because instead of whatever actual happens after death didn't happen to me. I woke up in some women's body. In case who ever was reading this interested I was male before I died an no I had no desire to be a woman.

So I wasn't so much reincarnated as transposed into someone else's body after my death. A few good things came out of this at the least .

One I'm alive …. Sort of the second I inherited her memories so I can read and write I also no where she works have access to her bank and other secure information like her citizenship id , she owned an house two story spacious a few bedrooms large backyard.

Apparently she inherited most of her money from her parents and invested pretty good considering she owns a few business and has no need to work but does it to keep busy.

So i'm pretty much set apart from the fact that I'm now female oh and did I mention she lives in the fictional Naruto universe isn't that just delightful… FYI its not there is nothing fun or good about this situation.

To add icing to the cake did I mention she's was pregnant at the time of her death with Kakashi Hatake's child not quite sure what to d about that yet I guess I'll go talk to him about it see if he wants to be involved if not I'll just be raising my kid alone.

Before I was always a very practical person plus this might not have been my original body but it belongs to me now and this is my kid.

I forgot to mention what I looked like I have waist length black hair with golden highlights. High cheekbones a regular attractive face gold , silvery eyes I'm pretty tall for a woman 6'1 I'm pretty fir for being 2 months pregnant and my new name is Nayomi Fubayashi.

After I've been gotten settled for a few days I put on a wrap around kimono shirt that's black with typical shinobi pants grabbing my wallet and slipping on my ninja sandles I walk to the administration offices located in the Hokage tower a few blocks away.

Get his apartment address from a bored and frankly irresponsible chunin who just gives out that information I could be anyone.

Shrugging at the blatant irresponsibility I walk the fifteen minutes it take me to get to his apartment from the administration climbing the stairs I search for his door for a few seconds before with a deep breath I raise my hand and knock I've considered that he could not be here and decided that I'll just come back another day if that happens.

With a low groan and the sound of shuffling steps from behind the door before it swings open a crack after a few seconds were I'm sure the very paranoid shinobi on the other side is looking through the peep whole while examining my chakra to determine if I'm a threat.

Kakashi Hatake gleams at me from behind his mask and crooked headband before speaking "Maa maa… Nayomi right? Been a few months …..what can I do for you?" he drawls

Feeling an eyebrow twitch I can only guess what the original Nayomi saw in this guy. Ignoring my increasing desire to simply walk away I say. " Righttttt….. I'm about 2 months pregnant with your kid apparently the protection and birth control didn't completely take."

After my announcement he just kinda stands there frozen with his one visible eye open wide in a state of shock. Appearing to shake himself out of his frozen state of shock he asks me what he can do for me if I came buy for child support or acknowledgement or what.

Not really minding his skepticism I smirk before replying that I don't in particular need or want anything from him that since I haven't been with anyone else since him I felt obligated to inform his of the circumstances and to ask him if he wanted to be involved in my kids life in so way.

He looks a little shaken when he replies that he would like a few days to think about it I nod thats pretty fair its not everyday you get told you are going to be a father. or ….. at least I hope not waving goodbye I make my way to the shopping district and instead of continuously going over that awkward conversation think about groceries I'll be getting instead because I'm out of vegetables.

Kakashi Pov

I can only groan in misery as I close the door and slide to the floor thumping my head on the door as pakkun comes to sit on me stating " well …..shit".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : All going to Hell

Kakashi Pov

Laying there on the floor he wasn't really clear on what he was supposed to do now. What exactly do you do when a mutual one night stand turns into this? Petting Pakkun he groaned into his other hand. It's not like his life was ruined but what exactly was he going to do with a baby and he wouldn't be able to go on missions for a while but first he definitely needed a drink.

Giving Pakkun one last pat he heaved himself to his feet. As he wandered into the kitchen with pakkun trotting at his heels. Snarked in amusement " You know it's not all bad Kakashi didn't you say that the council had been pressuring you to have pups well there you go."

Slightly hysterical he poured himself a drink as he replied " I didn't want to have children to begin with!" and was his voice getting louder? Pressing his drink to his suddenly pounding headache

He probably should go talk to his one night stand and ask about what she wanted to do with the baby as long as she wasn't a shinobi she wasn't obligated to have the baby even though it was strongly advised especially if it was a Hatake baby

Sukiyara :

So that went well he or was it she now? Pausing to think for a moment he thought nah i might physically be female but mentally im still male ill go buy some male clothes after i get back home i'm not going to pretend to be something i'm not. Then i have to think about if i should have the baby all things that can wait. Konoha is pretty big bigger then that anime ever shows good thing i'm not a ninja they would probably try and put me on seduction missions which is just a hell no never.

Hey everybody sorry this is so short ive been working nonstop so this is literally written on the way to work. Ill update some more after ive written out the chapters more to my satisfaction. And i know i didnt write for months but real life got in the way.


End file.
